The application proposes to extend the follow-up of the Women's Anti- oxidant Cardiovascular Study for four years. In addition, all subjects who are willing to participate will be randomized again to receive a combination of folate/B12/B6 or placebo. The clinical trial is currently funded. However, due to problems with recruitment and packaging of drugs, the mean follow-up of participants will be 21 months instead of the 48 months anticipated at the inception of the grant. The current support is requested in order to have adequate power to assess the effects of Vit E, Beta-carotene, the combination of Vit C, B12/folate, B6 versus placebo on a combined endpoint of CV morbidity and mortality in 8,160 at high risk for previous MI or three risk factors for CAD.